Twisted
by byunpies
Summary: Mungkin harusnya Sehun memang mendengarkan Luhan. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menilai kebaikan orang. [exo fic; homeless!hanhun; slight!kaihun; oneshoot; bxb]


**A/N:**

Tetap melabuh dengan kapal-kapal ini sekarang mungkin sudah lebih dari telat. Tapi aku memang sudah suka _bottom_!Sehun sejak zaman rambut mangkok culun warna cokelat. Sehun itu manis, semua hyungnya bilang _he's a cutiepie inside his big body+arrogant looks_. Semua juga bilang Luhan sebenarnya cuma manis di muka, sikap hyung kedua ini aslinya memang tidak ada feminim-feminimnya.

Meski sekarang Luhan sudah bukan bagian dari grup, Sehun juga telah bertransformasi menjadi sebesar _hulk_ , tetap saja kapal ini sangat _worth_ untuk terus dilestarikan.

(Kalau kalian hanya selalu memperhatikan tingkah anak ini sejak debut hingga sekarang, kalian akan tahu maksudku apa—Sehun hanya terlalu lembek untuk menjadi dominan.)

p.s. aku bingung menentukan judulnya

p.s.s. aku juga bingung menentukan genrenya

* * *

 **Twisted  
** **byunpies** **storyline**

* * *

 **.**

 **PAIR**

HanHun  
KaiHun (Slight)

 **.**

 **WARNING**

uke!sehun  
bxb  
crack pairs  
ooc

.

* * *

Sehun berlari. Teriakan dan makian di belakangnya saling bersahutan, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tapi dia tak ambil pusing untuk peduli.

Ia membelok di satu gang sempit. Kejaran gerombolan massa di belakangnya mulai tak stabil. Sehun terus berlari, berbelok di setiap sudut yang ia lewati.

Kakinya kebas, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Sehun membelok lagi dan jarak antara dia dengan massa itu semakin jauh.

Satu belokan lagi dan mereka terus menjauh.

Dia masih berlari memutari gang-gang itu sebentar. Setelah yakin tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang masih mengejarnya, Sehun akhirnya menyelinap ke belakang gedung terbengkalai di ujung gang.

"Lama sekali, Shixun."

Luhan sudah disana. Dengan kaos biru lusuh yang sudah dia pakai sejak kemarin dan wajah suram seperti biasa. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, terengah.

"Aku ketahuan."

Rokok di tangan Luhan jatuh. Pemiliknya sekarang menghambur panik pada Sehun. "Lagi! Lalu bagaimana?!"

Luhan terdengar khawatir, tapi sebetulnya dia hanya mengkhawatirkan misi.

Sehun hanya menyerahkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya sedari tadi. Terlalu sibuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak untuk mendengarkan Luhan yang sekarang sedang mengecek hasil pekerjaannya.

"Selalu saja ceroboh." Luhan menggumam sendiri, menghitung lembaran-lembaran di pangkuannya. "Dalam seminggu ini bahkan sudah tiga kali—karena anak bodoh ini, besok malam kita harus pergi lagi. Ck."

"Yang penting aku dapat hasil. Pria barusan lumayan kaya juga, isi dompetnya gila, kan?" Sehun mendesah. Kedua kakinya masih ngilu dan mati rasa, mungkin pergelangannya malah sempat terkilir sedikit. "Bagaimana denganmu, ge?"

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kulit cokelat dari sakunya dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah Sehun.

Tidak perlu membuka dompet itu untuk melihat jelas isinya—ketebalannya sudah mengatakan semuanya.

Sehun mendesis, "Wow," dan Luhan menyeringai.

" _Double jackpot_. Entah kenapa orang-orang hari ini sedang membawa banyak _cash_."

Tidak perlu juga bertanya pada Luhan bagaimana caranya mendapat _jackpot_ sebesar itu. Jejak-jejak lipstik merah yang masih terlihat samar di sudut bibirnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bangun, Shixun. Kita cari makan dulu."

Luhan menyambar dompet kulit yang dia lemparkan pada Sehun tadi. Pria itu bahkan tidak repot-repot membantunya. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan dengan tertatih, dia juga tidak berharap Luhan akan bersikap lebih baik dari ini.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Luhan terus bicara. Dia mungkin tengah bahagia karena pipi tirusnya tampak sedikit berseri, tapi rautnya masih suram seperti biasa. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah memakai bahasa ibu mereka—padahal dia yang paling memperingatkan Sehun untuk tidak sembarangan mengungkapkan identitas asli mereka sebagai orang China. "Sebanyak ini bisa kita sia-siakan untuk _delivery_ , sebenarnya. Tapi mau diantar kemana."

Luhan memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menetap.

Sehun tahu orang seperti mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, tapi seharusnya, tak ada salahnya untuk berharap.

"Aku lelah, gege."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun justru merengek. Dia ingin mereka punya kehidupan layak, bekerja baik-baik seperti orang normal lainnya, punya tempat tinggal pasti dan berhenti hidup kacau seperti ini. Tapi Luhan hanya menjawab datar,

"Tentu saja lelah, kau kan baru dikejar seperti orang gila."

Sehun tidak bicara lagi setelahnya.

Berlari adalah keahlian terbaik Sehun. Bila Luhan ketahuan saat beraksipun, dialah yang bertugas lari untuk mengecoh massa. Mengeluh setelah berlari habis-habisan adalah hal paling tidak mungkin Sehun lakukan—karena, yah, dia melakukannya setiap saat, lalu untuk apa mengeluh lagi?

Entah Luhan ini terlalu bebal atau bagaimana, tapi dia tampaknya memang tidak pernah mengerti yang Sehun rasakan.

Luhan juga tidak bersuara lagi. Hanya terus berjalan cepat melintasi belokan gang demi gang yang beberapa menit lalu Sehun berlari diantaranya. Sehun berusaha mengimbangi dengan tenang di belakang, tapi bunyi seretan langkahnya yang memantul di lorong sebenarnya terdengar menyakitkan juga, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesis-desis menahan nyeri. Luhan bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menanyakan keadaannya atau berhenti barang sebentar.

"Kita punya banyak uang malam ini, jadi makan di tempat saja. Kau mau apa?"

Suara Luhan terdengar lagi. Syukurlah, karena dia akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh juga ke belakang.

"Daging." Sehun menjawab cepat.

"Sialan, pintar sekali memanfaatkan keadaan." Luhan meraih kepala bersurai hitam Sehun dan dengan tega menjitaknya. Mungkin maksudnya bercanda, tapi jitakannya tidak main-main. "Nah, aku maafkan kali ini. Jatahmu lebih banyak dari biasanya karena hari ini kau benar-benar jadi anak baik, Shixun, meski masih ceroboh seperti biasa."

Sehun terlalu senang untuk peduli pada puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut dan ocehan panjang Luhan.

Jarang-jarang Luhan mengajaknya makan dengan benar tanpa membuatnya harus mencuri dulu dari rumah makan, membiarkannya makan daging pula.

Kali ini Luhan mengalungkan lengan di pundaknya. Sehun menoleh senang hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi datar yang biasa.

"Awas, jangan tersandung. Kalau kau sampai jatuh aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Jelas Luhan memang sedang bahagia. Mungkin hasil jarahan mereka malam ini membuat _mood_ nya meningkat pesat, karena di waktu biasa pria itu tidak akan sudi menyentuh Sehun barang seinci pun.

Sehun terpaksa menelan kekecewaan sekali lagi meski Luhan sekarang berada begitu dekat dengannya dan tengah memapahnya untuk berjalan—seperti mimpi.

Mereka berdua membelok di ujung gang terakhir. Seseorang berpenampilan necis melintas tepat di depan mereka.

Iris sensitif Sehun segera menangkap yang paling menarik untuknya pertama kali.

Kemeja putih bermerk. Sepatu kulit asli. Tas kerja yang tampak mahal. Rambut yang ditata rapi sedemikian rupa. Dan apa itu yang menggembung di belakang _jeans_ nya?

"Jangan," Luhan langsung menginterupsi seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. "Malam ini sudah cukup."

Tapi pria itu tampak kaya dan tidak berbahaya. Sehun yakin bisa menyambar dompet tebal di saku kanan belakang _jeans_ nya tersebut dan langsung kembali pada Luhan dalam sekejap mata. Mereka bisa mendapat _jackpot_ ketiga, lalu kenapa tidak?

"Dia seperti orang baik-baik, maksudku, terlihat mudah, kan?"

"Jangan lihat dari penampilannya saja." Luhan bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh dua kali kepada pria necis itu. "Kau terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menilai kebaikan seseorang, apalagi dengan hanya melihat luarannya. Banyak sekali hal yang tampak indah di dunia ini adalah palsu, Shixun."

"Sebentar saja," Sehun memohon.

"Lihat kakimu."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Luhan diam.

"Gege, _please_."

Luhan menatapnya tajam, "Tidak." Dan membuat Sehun langsung bungkam.

Pria barusan menghilang di kegelapan malam seperti angin dan Luhan menariknya cepat ke sebuah kedai masakan China sederhana. Sehun seketika kehilangan selera makannya.

Dari sekian banyak rumah makan, kenapa harus yang mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman?

Mereka duduk di bangku terpojok. Luhan membolehkannya memesan apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi tidak ada yang Sehun inginkan lebih dari keinginannya untuk menetap di satu tempat dan punya rumah untuk berpulang.

"Jatahmu, jaga baik-baik." Luhan mengangsurkan sepertiga dari jarahan mereka malam ini ke hadapan Sehun, dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sehun langsung memasukkannya dalam dompet hitam mengkilat yang ia dapatkan dari mencopet pejabat pemerintah bulan lalu. Dia sedang terlalu sedih bahkan hanya untuk menghitung nominal uangnya dulu.

"Aku ingin pulang," dia merengek lagi.

Luhan meletakkan sepotong _dumpling_ daging di piring Sehun. "Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru kita pulang."

Tapi maksud Sehun bukan pulang ke belakang gedung terbengkalai yang banyak bangkai tikusnya, yang besok malam akan mereka tinggalkan untuk mencari tempat baru. Dia ingin pulang, benar-benar pulang, kembali ke kampung halaman mereka di Beijing dan melupakan status sekarangnya sebagai tunawisma pencuri.

Luhan tampaknya baru menyadari maksud sebenarnya dari ucapan Sehun karena rahang pria itu mendadak mengeras. "Aku sudah bilang akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani meninggalkanku."

Sehun balas menatap Luhan. Pria itu tidak tahu saja kalau Sehun tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dia—Sehun tidak akan berani pergi meski tidak diancam sekalipun. Si pucat itu hanya menyembunyikan perasaannya yang menggelagak dengan menjawab tenang, "Aku tahu, gege."

Tapi Sehun tidak perlu persetujuan lebih untuk diam-diam meninggalkan kedai makan itu dan Luhan ketika pria itu sedang teralihkan atensinya untuk membayar makanan mereka.

Pria necis barusan mestinya masih belum jauh. Sehun harus mendapatkan _jackpot_ ketiga mereka malam ini, mungkin Luhan malah akan memperlakukannya jauh lebih baik lagi kalau dia berhasil.

"Mencari siapa?"

Sehun terlonjak.

Targetnya sedang berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum ramah bak pangeran negeri dongeng. Sehun melirik belakang _jeans_ nya tatkala pria itu mendekati Sehun dan menyapa lagi, "Aku Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, nak?"

Sehun tergagap, dia tidak biasa diajak bicara selain dengan Luhan. Kalau Sehun hanya ditugaskan untuk mencuri sesuatu dan lari secepat mungkin, Luhan-lah yang bertugas menarik perhatian target perempuan-perempuan kaya dengan 'cara bersosialisasi dewasa' yang dia bilang tidak akan pernah dapat Sehun si bodoh lakukan.

"Nak?"

"Oh, oh—" Sehun kelabakan mencari alasan, tidak mungkin dia bilang terang-terangan kalau dia ingin mencopet dompetnya, "Aku... Aku mencari ge—eh, hyungku."

Luhan akan marah besar jika dia tahu Sehun baru saja mengaku-aku sebagai saudaranya.

"Aksenmu aneh," Jongin berkata lagi. "Kau bukan orang Korea?"

Sehun hanya mengulum senyum gugup. "Bi-bisa dibilang begitu." Dia dan Luhan hanyalah _Chinese_ yang terus berpindah tempat tanpa izin legal. Besok malam mereka akan pergi lagi, mungkin ke Gyeonggi-do yang lebih dekat dari Seoul, tapi bahaya kalau orang asing ini sampai tahu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Shi-shixun..."

Kening pria di hadapannya mengernyit, "Shixun?"

Pelafalannya sangat buruk hingga Sehun nyaris tertawa kalau dia tidak ingat pada kebodohannya barusan. Shixun jelas-jelas nama dengan pelafalan orang China, dan sejak mereka pindah ke Korea Luhan telah beratus-ratus kali memperingatkan untuk menyebut dirinya dengan—"Sehun, maksudku."

"Oh, ya," Jongin mengulum senyum, anehnya tampak mempesona di mata Sehun, "Kau _Chinese_."

Nah, kan.

Luhan selalu mengatainya bodoh karena sikap dan perilakunya yang mudah diterka. Luhan mungkin akan menghabisinya setelah ini, mungkin, jika mereka berdua ketahuan oleh orang asing ini dan ditangkap polisi, tapi mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa bersama lagi bila benar-benar berakhir dipenjara.

"Mari, Sehun, aku bantu mencari hyungmu."

Sehun terkejut lagi. Bukan seperti ini skenarionya, dia harusnya hanya menyambar dompet tebal di belakang _jeans_ pria ini secepat angin, lalu pergi tanpa kata. Sehun semerta-merta menyesali ketidakberadaan Luhan—pria itu sangat pintar dalam mengalihkan perhatian orang. "Ti-tidak usah, ahjussi."

Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat. Sehun takjub merasakan bagaimana hal-hal kecil seperti itu dapat menjadi begitu terlihat menarik untuknya. "Ahjussi? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

"Eh..." Sehun sungguh kehilangan kata-kata.

"Nah, kau bisa menganggapku hyungmu sementara kita mencari yang asli." Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya masih dengan tersenyum, "Bagaimana?"

Sudut bibir tebal pria itu tertarik ke kanan. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia merasa pria itu terlihat begitu menawan, tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan terlindungi saat melihat tangan kurusnya yang menjadi seringkih ranting ketika digenggam telapak tangan Jongin yang besar.

Mereka kemudian berbelok ke dalam lorong gang pertama yang akan menuju kepada gang-gang tanpa henti dan berputar-putar bak labirin. Hari ini Sehun sudah tiga kali melewatinya, dua kali sendirian dan sekali dengan Luhan. Ini kali keempatnya dengan orang asing bernama Kim Jongin yang memimpin jalan.

Sehun terlalu gugup untuk melangkah dengan benar. Terasa aneh karena kakinya bahkan tidak terasa sakit lagi sekarang.

"Apa yang membuatmu dan hyungmu pergi kemari?" Jongin bersuara ketika mereka berbelok ke lorong gang kedua. "Ini daerah buruk, Sehun, anak sepertimu tidak pantas berkeliaran malam-malam disini."

 _Kau sendiri sedang apa?_ Sehun ingin bertanya tapi terlalu takut, ingin bercerita tapi terlalu takut. Rasanya seperti Luhan sewaktu-waktu akan muncul dari sudut manapun dan mencekiknya karena telah berani meninggalkan pria itu.

 _Aku tidak meninggalkan gege, jelas tidak mungkin._ Sehun mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan dompet Jongin, tentu Sehun akan melarikan diri dan kembali pada Luhan seperti biasa. Melanjutkan hidup tak menentu mereka dengan terus mencuri dan berpindah-pindah.

Sehun jeri bila mengingatnya, tapi toh dia memang tidak punya tempat berpulang lain selain kepada Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun." Suara lembut Jongin membuat Sehun mendongak dari sendal jepitnya yang hampir putus di sebelah kanan. Pria necis itu telah menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, otomatis yang ditatap ikut berhenti. "Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkan."

Senyum menenangkan Jongin membuat Sehun seketika lupa dengan tujuannya. Lupa kepada _jackpot_ ketiga yang harusnya ia dapatkan sekarang, lupa kepada keinginannya untuk menyenangkan Luhan yang mungkin sedang kelabakan mencarinya.

Luhan _jelas_ akan benar-benar menghabisinya ketika dia kembali nanti, apalagi jika pria itu tahu tentang apa yang sedang Sehun ceritakan pada pria asing bernama Jongin ini, tapi peduli setan dengan dia.

Jongin bersedekap dan menyandar pada dinding lorong. Pria itu terus menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sehun tidak berharap Jongin akan memberikan simpati atau bagaimana, dia hanya berpikir untuk melimpahkan segala keluhan yang tidak pernah dia berani sampaikan kepada Luhan. Dia hanya berpikir kalau Jongin adalah orang yang tepat.

Sehun sungguh tidak berharap target _jackpot_ ketiganya akan menyudutkan tubuhnya di dinding lorong seperti ini, tepat setelah dia selesai bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Sehun..." Jongin menyapukan jemarinya pada sepanjang pipi tirus Sehun hingga lehernya. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Bantu—" Sehun hanya bisa berbisik dan menahan nafas ketika Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Bantu—apa?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan rumah yang sebenarnya," Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik ke atas lagi, dia menyeringai dan Sehun pasti sudah gila karena dia berpikir seringai itu tampak seksi, "Asal jangan hidup seperti ini lagi."

Lalu Jongin menciumnya keras.

Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa setelahnya.

Yang dia tahu, sebelah tangan Jongin merayap dengan kurang ajar ke belakang tubuhnya. Kaos lusuhnya tersingkap, resleting celananya tahu-tahu sudah terbuka. Sehun telah kehilangan seluruh akalnya untuk dapat melarikan diri.

Mungkin mereka berdua akan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih menakutkan lagi kalau-kalau tidak ada suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"—xun!" Meski terdengar sayup-sayup, Sehun masih bisa mengenali pemilik jeritan menyedihkan itu. "SHIXUN!"

"Tampaknya kau sudah dijemput pangeranmu, Tuan Putri." Jongin mengecup lembut bibirnya sekali, membuat kaki Sehun bergetar bak dialiri listrik. "Senang berkenalan denganmu—oh, mungkin kita akan berjumpa lagi nanti."

Jongin menghilang tepat ketika Luhan muncul di ujung lorong.

"Sialan kau! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Luhan menghambur padanya. Dia terus berteriak tanpa membiarkan Sehun bersuara, "Kau mau meninggalkanku?! Hah?! Aku akan memotong kepalamu, brengsek, kalau kau sekali lagi—"

Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh ke tanah kalau saja Luhan tidak menopang tubuhnya dengan refleks.

"Shixun?" Luhan menyentuh pipinya sedikit, terdengar cemas tapi Sehun mungkin benar-benar hanya menjadi hilang akal dan berdelusi, "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tidak menjawab selain mengerang dan menepis jemari Luhan.

"Kau—oh!"

Luhan terkesiap. Menatap kepada perpotongan lehernya seperti melihat hantu.

Di lehernya mungkin ada sesuatu sekarang, Sehun samar-samar ingat Jongin sempat melakukan sesuatu disana dengan mulutnya, tapi Sehun tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk bersuara dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Luhan berada terlalu dekat hingga deru nafas putus-putus pria itu menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Sehun tidak mengerti, Luhan tidak pernah berada sedekat itu dengannya, tapi yang bisa ia lihat sekarang hanyalah betapa marahnya Luhan yang wajahnya tampak merah seperti mau meledak.

Sehun menunggu Luhan mencekiknya. Atau menendang pantatnya. Atau mungkin memukul kepalanya sedikit.

Tapi pria itu hanya mengamati perpotongan lehernya beberapa saat dan menjauhkan wajah sambil menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Dasar bodoh," dia mengumpat pelan. Membenarkan resleting celana Sehun dan merapikan kaus serta rambutnya yang berantakan.

Sehun baru membuka mata dengan benar ketika Luhan mencoba mengangkatnya untuk berdiri dan membuat belakang tubuhnya yang panas membentur dinding lorong. Sentuhan Jongin yang baru dikenalnya bahkan terasa lebih hangat dibanding perlakuan kasar Luhan setiap hari untuknya, Sehun jelas menyadari kalau dia tampak menyedihkan sekarang.

"Shixun, berdiri." Luhan menahan pinggang Sehun ketika dia merosot ke bawah lagi. "Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Jelas Luhan kesulitan mengangkatnya. Sehun menempel di dinding lorong dan tanah seperti magnet, benar-benar menolak segala sentuhan, tapi pertahanannya itu tidak bertahan lama.

Luhan, dalam kekuatan menakjubkan, dengan mudah mengangkat anak itu ke punggungnya.

Tubuh jangkung Sehun yang jauh melampaui Luhan sebenarnya hanya sebentuk pertumbuhan yang sia-sia karena isinya hanya tulang dan kulit. Sehun selalu berpikir tubuh ringkih Luhan tampak serapuh debu, tapi sekarang pria itu bahkan menggendongnya dengan ringan seperti hanya memanggul sekarung kapas. Mungkin dia sendiri yang sebenarnya lebih rapuh dari debu.

Sehun mencoba tidak peduli ketika Luhan mulai berjalan sembari mengoceh kasar dengan dia di punggungnya,

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi. Anak bodoh sepertimu hanya akan jadi santapan serigala, kau jelas tidak bisa membedakan mana orang jahat dan baik—"

Sehun menggumam di bahu Luhan yang masih mengoceh tanpa mendengarkannya dengan benar. Luhan tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, barusan itu Sehun bahkan sama sekali tidak menolak. Kim Jongin bukan serigala. Dan Sehun bukan santapannya.

Sehun ingat dengan jelas perkataan pria itu yang terakhir, _"oh, mungkin kita akan berjumpa lagi nanti."_ Tentu, Sehun benar-benar berharap akan bertemu Kim Jongin lagi.

Mungkin Jongin benar-benar akan membawanya ke rumah yang sesungguhnya.

Sehun meraba belakang tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengingat sentuhan panas pria itu barusan, dan—

Brengsek!

Dompetnya hilang!


End file.
